Little Bug
by DontLookAtMeItWasHim
Summary: She was a normal girl living in France. She had a loving father and mother, a great best friend, even a fabulous social life. Her life was good. She was going to Cornell Universty to get her Ph.D., she was going to do what she loved the most; expanding her mind. But what she didn't expect was her home to be invaded by Nazis... BUcky/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**I present you with a new Bucky/Oc fanfic! Don't hate me because I am literally ignoring all my other fanfics... they just lost their interest with me. Sorry, but not sorry because it kind of sucks when all you get is people hassling you to update as soon as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW!**

Her father moved their family to France when she was only eight-years-old. They truly thrived there, her mother being a beloved dressmaker and her father being a doctor. It was where her father learned that she was smarter than the average child. She easily solved puzzles, decipher languages and could solve complicated math problems within seconds. It was from then on, that her father, Joseph paid for any kind of tutor his daughter wanted; he did want her brain to go to waste. No matter how many tutors she would have after school, she would breeze through each lesson with ease.

She graduated high school 1933, when she was only fourteen and then continued to college to study linguistics and mathematics. She was at the top of her class, college around the world asking her to attend, but when it came down to it? She chose to attend Cornell University to get her Doctorate. She had already packed her stuff and shipped it overseas to her apartment that was awaiting her in Brooklyn while she took her time saying goodbye to her parents, friends and beautiful France.

A lot of the time was spent visiting her old haunts, taking the time to memorize each place with fine detail and then capturing a picture with the camera her mother gave her. She also spent days upon days hanging out with her friends, taking pictures of them as well. She wanted to keep a piece of every place, friend, and memory with her while she lived in America.

" _You're leaving next week, you don't need a new dress!"_ Her mother, Darlin laughed at her daughter pouting at her. Even though their native language was English, they only spoke it when they had family from America come to visit.

The linguistics genius pouted, even more, she looked like she was sixteen rather than twenty-one. This was her fourth date this week and she still had one two days from now. It was no surprise that she was popular with the men, she inherited all her looks from her mother except of course her father's jade eyes. " _Please, Mama! Johnny wants to take me dancing and I want to make all the girls jealous!_ "

" _You will always make the girls jealous, now stop bothering me and go read a book_." The middle-aged brunette shooed her daughter out of the dress shop and towards the apartment upstairs. But she didn't get far before Darlin's husband walked in looking like the world was ending. "Joseph, what's wrong-?"

The doctor ignored his wife and walked straight to his daughter, taking her arm in his as he ordered. He was too panicked to even speak French. "Go pack your things, you are leaving for England tonight!"

"What?! Why? I can't! I have a date with-" The daughter started, but her father just slammed his hand against the wall and yelled at her to get moving. She had never seen her father like this and thought it best to do as he said. She ran up to her room and grabbed her half-packed suitcase. She started throwing in all the remainder of her things, books, pictures and the remaining clothes she had before closing it and running downstairs; only to see her father holding her mother as she cried. "What's going on?"

Her father looked up, looking grim. "My friend in the military just warned me to get out of the city as soon as possible, Germany is sending tanks, soldiers and-."

That's when the loud, earsplitting sound that shot through the air. They all knew immediately what it was… German tanks. There was screaming, the sound of buildings falling and the marching of soldiers. Panic grew in the Johnsons' eyes, her father reaching to drag her away, but she fought him. "No! I won't leave without you!"

"Yes, you will." Her father said without any room to argue, taking his daughter's suitcase, using his full strength to pull her and lead her out of the shop where a car was waiting to take her to the train station. He loaded the suitcase and told the driver where to go. Joseph looked at his daughter, eyes brimmed with tears. "Remember, your mind is the greatest weapon in your arsenal. But, never forget that your mother and I love you so much, my little bug."

"I love you, Papa, I love you and Mama so much!" She cried out the window as the distance became larger and larger. Pressing her hand against the back window, the brunette watched as her mother came out of the home she grew to love so much and stood next to Joseph. Her mother raised her hand to send her a kiss before everything went to hell.

There was a loud crack of sound then everything she knew and loved was gone.

Her home was now in shambles, the bricks that once made it up now were the very things that killed her parents. Their eyes stared wide into the cloudless sky, blood pooling around them. She watched as soldiers marched into town, shooting any civilians that tried to run. She knew every person that had hit the ground dead, one of them being her best friend; Jessica.

Jessica had been her best friend since moving to France. At each other's side, they would get into mischief multiple times a day. And when they got older, they would be each other's wing-woman, flirting unashamed with any man that paid them attention. That is until Jessica was eighteen and found the love of her life… His name was Shiv, a foreigner from India and it was love at first sight: They were both dead now.

"NO!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face without control. She wanted to go back, she wanted to find their bodies, but she knew her parents, her friends would not want her to stop the car only to get herself killed. So, she cried loudly while her driver drove wildly; trying to escape as well.

Getting to the train station, she and the driver ran to the train and barely caught it. They sat in their comfortable train car and watched their home be destroyed by Nazis'. Her driver's name was Lauren, he didn't have a train ticket, but they weren't checking since their whole world was coming to an end. They had so many extra passengers that it was almost claustrophobic, even in her own cart, there were three more people than there should be. Crying could be heard throughout the whole train, strangers comforting one another.

She wondered why she was the only one to survive. There had to be a reason… a reason as to why she had to watch all that she loved to be destroyed while she escaped to safety. Why was she spared? She found herself praying, asking God why he would save her? She wanted an answer, some cosmic sign, but all she got was disappointment and more tears.

"God has blessed us," Lauren said next to her.

She looked over at him, her eyes empty as she answered him. "No, God has cursed us."

She hadn't spoken for the rest of the ride to London. She didn't even say goodbye to Lauren, she simply grabbed her bag and walked off. Finding a hotel, Rose checked in and quickly left to find her room. She placed her suitcase near the door and stared at the neat room, wondering what it would look like after a bomb been dropped on it.

Sitting on the bed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible… Her face was pale and dirty. Her dress was covered in soot, dust, and unknown substances. Her green eyes, which were usually so vibrant, looked empty and dead inside. She felt dead inside…

Why her? The question circled her thought once again, the words haunting her. Why did her father survive? Why not her mother or Jessica or Shiv? Why was she alive and not them? Or better yet, why didn't she die with them?

Suddenly, she was filled with an extreme purpose. She knew why she lived and others didn't because she was intelligent. She could break codes was like breathing for her, she spoke foreign languages like she was born to them, making her able to blend in. Her brain was an exquisite weapon that the Fuhrer would love to get rid of…

Picking up the phone and told the operator to get her the nearest airport. She bought herself a ticket to the first plane to New York, which left in less than an hour. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the hotel, hailing a taxi and was off to the airport. It was at this moment that she was grateful that her father was smart enough to keep his money at the Bank of America instead of a local French bank.

She had to run to get to the plane on time, some man helping her with her things. He smiled at her kindly. "What's the rush? America will be there when we land!"

"Yes, but the rest of the world might not." Rose retorted, taking her seat and waited for the flight to leave.

The moment she landed in New York, she walked herself to an enlistment office. Suitcase in hand, her dress still covered in dust from all the tanks, soldiers and buildings fall in France. She looked like a mess, but she didn't care. She wanted to do something, anything to help end the war.

"Says here that you have a masters in linguistics and mathematics?" The doctor asked, looking down at her file that she had carefully filled out. "And you speak six different languages?"

"Yes." She sounded tired and heartbroken. "But I'm learning Chinese and Arabic currently."

The doctor nodded. "And you said that you are good at code breaking?"

"The best."

Humming in interest, the doctor closed the file and excused himself. It was a few minutes before someone walked through the curtain again, but this time it wasn't the doctor… it was a beautiful woman wearing daring red lipstick and a military uniform.

"My name is Agent Peggy Carter," Peggy responded with only a slight hint of a smile. She opened the file and stamped something in the little box before handing it over to her recruit. "You're in luck, we need people like you and we are even willing to pay for the rest of your education to do it. Congratulations, Rose, your part of the S.S.R. now."

 **You'll learn her name in the next chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

"How many hot cocoas does this make?" The waitress, Maria raised an eyebrow at her customer. She wasn't sure how such a small woman could put away so much food without the slight sign of weight gain.

Without looking up from the several papers scattered around her, the brunette took the hot cocoa and took a long sip before answering. "Five."

Maria looked even more confused. Almost every day at five in the afternoon for the past three weeks this brunette comes in with multiple books and notebooks in her arms and sit down in the same booth, ordering the same burger, fries and hot cocoa every day. And within that time, she didn't even get a name from her. The most she spoke was about ten words.

Sighing to herself, the waitress shrugged and walked back to the counter. Moving behind the counter, one of her favorite customers walked in with a smirk on his lips and his hair carefully combed back. They were lightly covered in snow, shaking it off as they took their coats off. "Bucky Barnes wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon!"

"Well, Steve and I thought we could come to celebrate!" The sturdy man wrapped an arm around his fragile looking best friend, hugging him tightly while she grinned, even though Steve looked a little less than happy. "Steve just rode the Cyclone!"

"That is something to celebrate! It's on the house, boys." Maria sent them a wink then went to tell the chef their order.

Bucky returned the wink then looked to his best friend. He was still pouting about getting an AF on his third attempt to be enlisted. Sighing, he dragged Steve over to a booth and sat down. "Stop pouting, you should count yourself lucky! When all the men go off to war? You will be the only single man left in the whole state!"

Playing with the salt shaker that was on the table, Steve sighed. "I just want to do my part, Buck. I hate being able not to help."

"I know, but let's not-" He stopped midsentence, noticing the woman that sat in the booth behind the blonde. Instead of wearing her hair short like all the other girls, her hair was long, brushing just past her waist. It wasn't forced into perfect waves but remained straight. She wore close to no makeup, her eyelashes thick and long enough that she would never need to wear mascara. She only wore blush and thinly applied eyeliner.

Steve laughed at his best friend's dumbfounded face, knowing that only a girl could make him look like that. He looked over his shoulder and laughed, even more, the girl didn't even know they were there. She was in her own world. Steve looked back at Bucky and shoved him, welcoming him back to reality. "Why don't you go talk to her? Even though she is far out of your league."

"And how do you know that?" Bucky challenged.

"Because those books she's reading? Each is in a different language and it looks like she is reading them with complete ease." The blonde laughed when he saw Bucky's face drop a little. "Now, I know your smart, but last time I checked? You weren't exactly a genius."

Bucky sighed, crossing his arms and glaring at Steve. "Punk."

"Jerk." He said without missing a beat.

At this time, Maria finally showed up with their food. She flirted with Bucky for a few minutes before returning to the counter to take more customers orders, meanwhile, Bucky Barnes was staring at the beautiful girl in the booth in front of him. He wanted to go up and say something, but for the first time, he had no idea what to say to a girl. He thought so hard about it that he began to bounce his knee uncontrollably.

"For the love of all that is righteous!" Exclaimed out of annoyance, Steve threw up his hands and slammed them down on the table as he moved out of the booth. He moved towards the girl's booth, Bucky looking like he was about to kill over while he watched his best friend to talk to the girl he was dying to talk to. Steve cleared his throat, gaining the woman's attention. She had bright green eyes, the kind of eyes Bucky would instantly fall for. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but my friend thinks your awfully beautiful but he's too much of a nervous wreck to talk to you. Would you mind taking pity on him, me as well, and talk to him?"

She blinked a few times before looking over to the friend he was talking about. She ignored the fact that he looked like he was about to kill his friend and focused on his features. He was handsome, clean-cut but had a hint of ruggedness in his face. But she liked his eyes… they were blue like the ocean and they effortlessly expressed his emotion. "I think he should come and tell me himself."

Steve grinned at his best friend, watching Bucky get up from his seat and sit down across from the beautiful girl, then Steve slide in next to him. "I'm Steve Rogers, this is my best friend Bucky Barnes."

"Rose Johnson." She returned the smile, moving her books and papers aside. The mathematician met Bucky's eyes and leaned forward a bit. "So, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Very much." He blushed slightly, clearing his throat.

Rose laughed, the sound pleasing to Bucky's ears. She threw her hair off her shoulder and took a sip of her hot cocoas. "You're not so bad yourself, stud. But, tell me about yourself."

"I'm enlisted." Steve offered up after asking Maria to move their food to this table.

This didn't surprise Rose, after the news of the oncoming war? Everyone was enlisting to help the war effort. Sighing, the mathematician ran a hand through her hair. "You and everyone else."

"You too?" Bucky asked, taking a bite of his fries. "How long before you think they will be called to action?"

"I'm already called." She explained, gesturing to the several books and hundreds of papers. Her eyes glazed over as she thought about the last few months and what had caused them. "Some high up government official liked my brain and wanted it for themselves. They want me cracking Nazis codes or something like that, I haven't really received official orders besides finish my doctorate."

Bucky noticed the look in her eye, the loss that was in them. He was familiar with the look, he often saw it in his best friend's eyes as well as his own. But what he wasn't expecting was the anger that was behind it, the need to fight. "You lost someone?"

The air immediately changed as the brunette nodded. She played with her straw, mindlessly stirring her hot cocoa. She cleared her throat and looked out the window, the memories flashing before her own eyes. "I was there in France when the Nazis invaded. One second, I was watching my parents in the distance, the next? They were gone. If they aren't dead now, they are most likely imprisoned and even then, I don't know if I will ever meet them again."

"My father died in the first war, never even met him," Steve said, staring at his burger as he spoke. "My mom died about four years ago. Buck here is all the family I got, he takes good care of me."

Rose looked over at the two best friends and smiled. Her smile was breathtaking, Bucky almost gasped at the sight of it. She never lingered too long on her pain, it did nothing but cause her more misery. So, she would focus on other things, like her studies, but today she was lucky to have Steve and Bucky as a distraction. "What about you Bucky? What's your family like?"

"Well, I'm the oldest of four and my parents are very much alive." He took a bite out of his burger. She watched him intently, nodding for him to continue talking about his family. So, he shared stories about his younger siblings for more than ten minutes.

Bucky talked about walking his sisters to school, teaching his brother how to properly punch someone and how his parents would make them sit down every Sunday and have a family meal. He talked about scaring her sixteen-year-old sister's first boyfriend and then beating him up when he made her cry.

Finally realizing that he was rambling on, the enlisted man blushed slightly. "Sorry, it's a bit embarrassing."

"No, I love it." She softly smiled. Her arms were crossed and rested on the table, her chin resting on her forearms. Her long hair scattered everywhere. "It's rare to hear anything good nowadays, besides… I like the way your eyes light up when you talk about them."

She truly did love hearing Bucky talk about his family. She liked the way he lit up when he did, it was obvious that he loved them very much and was proud of them beyond measure. It was a feeling Rose had felt throughout her life and desperately missed the past six months. Most days, she would drown her sorrows in some alcohol or sugar, but as the familiar ache started in her chest? It was less painful with Bucky and Steve around… it was at that moment that Rose decided that these two men were going to become a permanent part of her life.

Steve chuckled, gaining a playful glare from the man next to him. "Isn't he just a dreamboat?"

They laughed. Rose laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach because it hurt so much. They continued with this light mood for another hour. The mathematician truly enjoyed their conversation, laughing harder than she ever had in the past five months. She barely knew the two men in front of her, but she already felt an attachment to them that she hadn't felt in a long time. But, before long Maria showed up with their checks.

Paying their own bills, Rose grabbed for her coat and put it on, then started to gather her things when Bucky grabbed most of her books and Steve taking her notebooks from her hands. Both wearing their coats already and each with an arm out for her to take. She chuckled at their antics and hooked her arms with theirs, then finally left the diner.

"Who would have thought that I would be escorted by two the most handsome men in New York?" Rose laughed to herself, squeezing each man's arm. "There must of hundreds of women who would be dying to be in my shoes."

"They don't matter now, do they?" Bucky smirked when he saw the faint blush that appeared on the mathematician 's cheeks.

The snow crunched under their feet and the snow falling above them created such a beautiful scene that Rose wanted to remember it forever. It was a sad fact that the linguist hadn't made any effort at all to make friends the past few months, but she was glad that she now had Steve and Bucky whether they like it or not.

Looking up at the falling snow, Rose could almost pretend that she was flying into the abyss. "I miss France in the snow."

"I miss being warm," Steve said, holding her papers tighter to his side to try and conserve heat. "And I always get sick during the winter, it's a miracle that I haven't yet."

"Don't jinx yourself, Stevie." Bucky gave him a serious look. He knew how badly Steve got once he got sick and it was horrible. He would be bedridden for several days, maybe even weeks, then there would be countless visits from doctors to make sure all his other problems won't get worse because of a stupid cold. "You and I both don't have the money to pay for a doctor."

Rose looked between the men, seeing the worried look in their eyes. Putting on a smiled, she hugged their arms closer to herself to gain their attention. "Good thing I do! Don't worry boys, no one is getting sick on my watch!"

They laughed as she guided them down a street that was very familiar to Steve. The blonde looked around, noticing that his apartment was only up the street. Bucky was too engrossed in the conversation with Rose to notice that they entered his apartment building, even on the same floor, only to walk into the apartment across from his.

Putting her things on her table, both boys looked around the apartment and found that it was carefully decorated. Nothing was randomly set, it was carefully planned to the very nail. She chose colors that were bright and soothing to look at like white, pale blue and grey. The whole apartment looked well lived in and beautiful. There was a collection of picture frames that were gathered on a single shelf on the bookshelf, candles placed between them. It was pictures of the people Rose had lost.

"And here I thought my neighbor across the hall was some old woman." The blonde laughed as he looked around, his eyes catching the record player and immediately started to look through her music.

Rose arched an eyebrow at him. Both her and Bucky looking at him confused. "Excuse me?

Pointing across the hall, Steve laughed at that finally realized what he was talking about. "I live just across the hall."

"That's one hell of a coincidence," Bucky said, shocked.

"Ah, well…" She blushed slightly at the reason why Steve would assume she was an old woman rather than a twenty-one-year-old woman. "I mostly stay on campus all day, then I'm in the diner till they close and then I come her to sleep. I get up around six in the morning to catch the subway to Manhattan."

The taller man turned back to Rose with a smile, his hands in his pockets. "How long before you complete your doctorate?"

"A year or so." She shrugged liked it wasn't a big deal.

Turning away from their conversation, the blonde walked over to the bookshelf and felt his heart fall a little. She had so many pictures gathered there in a slight shrine to their memory. They were all taken with explicit care, but even then, some still had some dirt on them. There was one where it looked like she would pick up daily.

Feeling a large presence behind him, Steve knew it was Bucky. They both were looking at the same picture. It was a picture of a middle-aged couple, holding each other in their arms and kissed lightly. You could tell that was smiling against her partner's lips. They looked so happy with each other…

"Your apartment looks better than mine," Steve said, not wanting to comment on the photos that he and Bucky were clearly staring at.

"Well, that's because you have no sense of style." Bucky was quick to comment, laughing at his own joke.

Rose smiled at the two friends, carefully placing her studies into her leather bookbag before taking a seat on the couch. She watched as they talked in hush tones for a minute, obviously creating a plan, before Steve turned to her with a smile. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, Rose, but I have class tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Steve." She waved as he left her apartment, leaving only her and Bucky. She watched as the brunette walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "You told Steve to leave."

"Yes, I did." He laughed, not caring that he was caught by her. "Because I wanted to ask you on a date."

Nodding, Rose scooted closer to Bucky and smiled. "And you think I will say yes?"

"Well, I was hoping you would."

Laughing, the mathematician folded her legs under her and pretended to think about it. She always liked to make the men sweat a little bit. "Okay, this Friday at seven."

Bucky grinned, jumping up from the couch and yelling in excitement. "I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

"But!" His happy dance was cut short, his face falling at the word. Rose laughed and stood, fixing the brunette's collar as she talked. "Has to be a double date with Steve."

This made him even happier. Usually, any girl he wanted to go on a date with was more than happy not to have a double date with Steve. Often, Steve would even leave the date because his date was interested in Bucky. But the brunette loved that Rose honestly wanted Steve there because, in the short amount of time of knowing each other, they had become friends. Taking her hands in his, Bucky nodded. "You are quickly becoming the most amazing girl I have ever met."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Her cheeks heat under his intense gaze, but she wasn't opposed to it.

"No, only you." He kissed her hands before moving to her front door. "I'll see you in two days."

"Two days." She nodded as he walked out the door.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in awhile, but college is rough and I am trying to finish some paperwork for the G.I bill and trying to transfer schools and all that fun stuff. Anyway! Here you go!**

If there was one thing her mother taught her? It was to sew a dress. Her mother would spend hours upon hours teaching Rose how to properly sew, stitch and create a dress. Darlin Johnson wanted her daughter to have the ability to rely on herself if she ever found herself without a job or husband. She gave her a skill that she would use for the rest of her life and Rose was thankful for it. Especially now when the world was at war with each other and the government started rationing clothes to citizens.

Several times, the linguist would have to fix up her old dresses or make them into something completely new because she couldn't go out and get a new one. She had about a dozen dresses that she wore daily that she had since she was sixteen, she also had six different tops and skirts that she would rotate along with them. She even had a pair or two of perfectly pressed high-waisted slacks, but she only had three dresses she allowed herself wear for a date.

The dress she chose for the date she had with Bucky was black. The dress went just below her knee, the fabric was cinched tightly around her body. The top scandalously exposed her shoulders while the sleeve was cut it a split flutter sleeve reaching a few inches above her elbow. She added a pale blue Grecian belt that brought attention to her waist and her favorite pair of black heels that added three inches to her height.

She pinned-curled her hair last night so that it laid in perfect waves against her waist and put more effort in her makeup than she usually did. Instead of just blush and eyeliner? She used her mascara to curl her eyelashes up, then she even put on some classic red lipstick. It was the first time in a long time that she took such care and time to make herself feel even more beautiful for a date.

Putting on the pearl earrings and necklace her mother gave to her once she graduated high school, Rose heard a knock on the door. Doing a once over, she deemed herself ready. She grabbed her purse and dress coat before opening the door. There stood Bucky, wearing his best suit and Steve standing behind him with a blonde dame looking displeased. All three were wearing their best coats on top of their clothes, looking all bundled and warm.

"Mr. Barnes, I do admire a punctual man."

"Wouldn't want you to wait too long for me, sweetheart!" His eyes scaled her body, enjoying how tight her dress was around her body. The blonde woman behind him looked like she was about to have a heart attack when she saw what Rose was wearing.

Laughing, Rose looked at Steve and grinned. "Steve, looking handsome as always."

"Well, I can't leave you with all the good looks." He teased, loving the fact that she didn't treat him any different just because he was smaller and not as healthy as his best friend. He also liked that she immediately went in for a hug after his comment, squeezing him tightly. "Might have to fight off all the men who want to dance with you tonight."

"We're going dancing?" Rose looked at Bucky, surprised. She looked down at her dress, knowing that this wasn't exactly the perfect dress to wear to a dance, but there was no going back. Moving her hair off her shoulder, the linguist sighed and put her hand on her hips. "Well, I guess I just have to wait for the slow songs."

"Fine by me." Bucky winked, taking Rose's coat and helped her put it on before taking her hand in his and lead the group towards the club.

Walking together, the blonde girl made a point to keep her distance from Steve and closer to Bucky. It annoyed Rose to see the girl do this, but it bothered her, even more, to know that the girl didn't see how much of a nice guy and how cute Steve was. Slowly and slowly, the blonde girl had moved closer to Bucky to the point that she was hugging his arm.

"I do love your dress, where did you get it?" The blonde, whose name was Sarah, forced a smile on her face. It was obvious that Sarah didn't like Rose and that she was only here to get closer to Bucky, but the two men were too nice to say anything, and Rose wasn't about to throw the night away because of one jealous girl.

Taking her hand out of Bucky's, she smoothed down the already smooth material and smiled. She remembered when her mother gave her the dress. She just turned twenty and her mother said that it was about time she had a 'mature' dress. Rose thought it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and her father thought it was the end of his daughter's maidenhood.

Her father made her promise that she wouldn't wear the dress unless it was for special occasions. He told her that he wasn't going to fight off hundreds of men because she decided to wear the dress casually every week. It made her laugh every time when she saw his face when she wore it for a date; he looked like he was about to throw up, but he never stopped her from wearing it.

Looking up at Sarah, the linguist gave her a polite smile. "My mother made it, she was a woman ahead of her time."

"She had excellent taste." Her date smiled fondly at her, letting her know that he was there for her if she needed him. He saw the distant look in her eye, the same one Steve would get sometimes, and it broke his heart to know there wasn't anything he could do to make it better.

He went to take her hand again, but Sarah hugged him closer to her causing him to pull away from Rose. "Well, I personally think it's vulgar. Any mother who wants her daughter to dress like that is worse than the hussies working the street. Besides, what man wants to date a woman who shamelessly shows off her shoulders to gain attention?"

Bucky looked like he was about to tell the blonde girl off, but the linguist shook her head at him. But she didn't want to be around Sarah for much longer, so she held back and waited for Steve. Bucky's eyes watched her as she hooked Steve's arm with hers, he looked concerned, but she waved him off. "I want to catch up with my favorite fella around!"

Rose really did want to talk to Steve, she felt bad that he was stuck with Sarah as his date and wanted him to have at least a decent time. And she thought he liked her company enough that it would make up for the fact that his date was… less than cooperative.

"Just as long as we're tied for first!" Bucky appreciated that Rose saw that Steve wasn't having a good time because of the blonde dame on his arm and he loved that she honestly wanted to talk to him. But he wished that Sarah would stop clinging to him, so he could talk to the linguist. He looked down at the blonde and sighed. "You know, you should actually talk to your date, Sarah."

"Why should I, when I have you?" She giggled, her voice louder than it should have been. "Besides, that Rose girl looks like she's having more fun with him than you."

Glaring down at Sarah, the brunette was less than pleased with her attitude towards his date and he was more than annoyed with how she clung to him. "Maybe if you kept your comments to yourself, she would have some fun."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Sarah rolled her eyes, standing to what she said.

"Sarah, you don't a single thing about her or what she's been through." Bucky scolded, his face looking more and more murderous by the minute. He couldn't understand why Sarah would say such cruel things, no decent person would say something like that to another person. When he first met the blonde girl, she was sweet and kind, but now he was starting to realize that she was only that way towards him. "Now, it's not my place to tell her story, but if you think I will let you say another snide comment towards her? You thought wrong. Now, when we get to the club? Your gonna behave and actually talk to Steve because he's a great guy."

The blonde looked like she was slapped in the face, she was about to retort back, but Bucky held up his hand shook his head. "I don't want your voice directed towards me for the rest of the night."

She looked completely defeated. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Rose and Steve. She hated them, hated that they ruined her date with Buck and hated that Rose captured Bucky's heart with her immodest dress.

Feeling Sarah's eyes on her, Rose sighed. She ignored the blonde girl and looked over at Steve. If she wasn't wearing heels, she was still about an inch or so taller than him, but because she was wearing heels? She was more than four inches taller. She watched Steve glare at his date, obviously just as annoyed with her as the rest of them.

Nudging her shoulder against his, Rose smiled. "If it wasn't the fact that I was Bucky's date? I would say let's ditch."

Steve let out an honest laugh. He liked Rose's sense of humor, it was funnier than he expected. She just had a way about her, something that he couldn't explain. She was elegant, more elegant than any woman he had met before and she was witty. He couldn't explain why he liked her so much, but he found himself treating her like an old friend.

"She was the only girl that agreed to go on a double date," The blonde explained, watching his best friend struggle to get away with the said girl. "But she didn't realize that her date would be me."

"What a ditz, she's missing out." Rose smiled and kissed his cheek, laughing at this slight blush on his cheeks. The linguist trying liked Steve, he was very sweet and smart. She knew that one day, he would make some dame very happy.

When Steve had found out that she had a knack for code breaking, the blonde would slip complicated codes, that he made himself, under her door. They would either be a joke or asking about her day and Rose would create her own for him in reply. They've done this for two days now and she truly enjoyed it, it was the first time her empty apartment felt like home.

It was something her father would do with her throughout the years. He tried to hard to stump her, but every time he was left disappointed. He would be even more disappointed when he got her reply and found that he couldn't figure it out unless she helped him… She hadn't told Steve this because she knew that he would apologize for doing something that reminded her of her dead father. But, she liked that Steve had to borrow a book from the library to write the codes and she liked how much time he put into making her happy.

"She shouldn't have said those things to you," Steve said, his voice bringing her out of her own thoughts.

Sighing, the linguist just shrugged. It never did anyone any good to hold onto anger, it would only cause her grief if she did. "But she did, so why waste any more time thinking about it? Let's look towards brighter things in the future."

Steve was blown away by Rose. He knew the pain she had gone through in losing a parent, but he had no idea what it felt like to lose all his friends, home and everything he knew. It was something he hoped to never experience, and he knew that he would find himself in a dark place, a very dark place without any light in sight. So, to hear that she could easily brush off some rotten girl's comment about her dead mother being a hussy, without even so much a glare in her directions.

Rose Johnson was a woman that was wise beyond her years and kinder than anyone could know. Steve sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "You're really something else, Rosie."

"'Rosie'?" She arched an eyebrow at the nickname. She took a moment to process it but found that she really liked it. Smiling, she noticed that Steve looked a little nervous at her answer. "I like it."

"Good, cause it's staying."

 **Please leave a review! I extremly enjoy reading your guys comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Posting two chapters today because yeah... might be awhile until the next one because it's getting to the end of the semester where I am and I have eight classes, then I have to help with this film purduction, so yeah...**

Getting to the club, the music could be heard a block away. When they were inside, they left their coats with the coat-desk. There were dozens of people in the room and they were all dancing to the fast beat song. They twirled, lifted and threw girls all around making their skirts fly up. It looked all fun, but Rose knew that she couldn't participate until a slow dance came on.

The linguist quickly noticed that she was the only girl to wear a tight, black dress. Every girl in the room wore something that was colorful and stood out, but because it didn't leave much to the imagination? Several men's heads had turned towards her. Fixing her shoulders, Rose made her way to the bar.

She walked like a queen, not giving any man a single glanced as she walked. Her hair fluttered behind her, the sound of her shoes echoing in the loud room. Bucky's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, then he noticed that several other men had the same reaction. He quickly pried himself from Sarah and ran after her, just as she sat down and ordered.

"One glass of red wine, please, the best you got." She told the bartender, noticing her date stand next to her and place a hand on her lower back. She looked over at him with a smile, loving the way his eyes watched her. She moved out of his reach and gave him a disapproving glare. "You should have told me we were dancing. I would have worn my swing dress."

His hand caught her elbow, drawing her closer to him until they were only inches apart. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, his lips lightly teasing the flesh. "Hm, I could have, but if I did I wouldn't have seen you in this dress."

Chuckling to herself, Rose placed a hand on Bucky's chest and smiled up at him. "You are a flirt, Mr. Barnes."

"And you're a tease," Bucky laughed, holding her hand in place with his own. His eyes flicked down to her lips. They were begging to be kissed and he more than wanted to fulfill their pleas. "Making us the perfect match, little Rosie."

"You stole that from Steve." She scolded with a smile, enjoying the heat on her waist that was his hand.

The tall man leaned down to place a kiss on her lips but was interrupted by the bartender clearing his throat. Sighing, Bucky pulled away and let Rose have her drink while he ordered a beer for him and a soda for Steve. Bucky looked past Rose and saw that Steve was struggling to talk to Sarah. She was ignoring him altogether, not giving him the time of day; despite the scolding Bucky gave her a few minutes ago.

Following his gaze, Rose saw what Bucky was seeing. She groaned and took a long drink from her wine, then whispered into her date's ear just as a slow song came on. "I'm going to dance to Steve while you have a talk with Sarah."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted.

Rose turned around and grinned at Steve, her hand reaching for his. "Steve, would you be a dear and dance with me? Bucky says he wants to finish his drink first."

"Don't mind if I do!" He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist while Rose put her other hand on his shoulder and they both slowly started to sway to the music. Steve could tell that Rose took dance classes before because she led him in the dance with ease. "Seems like I'll be dateless after all."

"Nonsense! I don't mind being both your dates, besides it's not like I haven't been on a date with two boys before." Rose smirked, laughing at the surprised look the blonde gave her. She took a step out and had him spin her before coming back into his arms.

She wasn't lying. There was at one time when two boys, Henry Laux and Clark Durene, wanted to take Rose on a date to some picture show. For days the two boys fought about who would get to take her until Rose told them that they both could. She would even hold both their hands during the movie and end the date with a kiss on each of their cheeks. Her mother thought it was hilarious and her father thought she was being ridiculous, but even so… she went on multiple dates with the two boys, some at the same time.

Steve couldn't help but smile because he knew it was something Bucky would have done as well. "You know, you're the first girl that didn't look at me like I was about to break."

Shrugging, the linguist stepped back right as the song ended. "Any girl who does isn't worth your time, Steve."

"I'll remember that." He hooked his arm in hers and led them back towards Bucky, who now stood alone.

The brunette grinned at them, his arm reaching for Rose as soon as she was in reach. She let him press her against his side, taking a swig of his beer as he looked at Steve. "Had fun?"

"Your girl is a good dancer, Buck. She's a complete fool for wanting to dance with an idiot like you." Steve took a sip of his own drink with a smirk. He looked over at the two and realized that he was completely invisible to them now.

He wasn't mad or anything, in truth, he was quite happy. Steve had watched Bucky date dozens of girls before, but none of them made him smile like Rose Johnson did. The way they looked at each other, it was almost too cute to look at. Anyone in the room would have thought they had been dating for years, they looked so lost within their own world that it was easy to assume such things.

A lot of people who have thought they were falling too fast, that they were too young to be so in love already. But, they were in a time of war and love seems more like a miracle than a daily thing now. Especially for those two… Steve knew that Bucky was kind of a player, but he also knew that his best friend wouldn't date anyone longer than three weeks if he didn't feel the 'spark'. What was the spark? Steve had no idea. It was just something Bucky said he needed to feel before he committed himself completely.

"I think I'm going to head out, I have to get up early tomorrow." Steve sighed, putting his beer down and smiled at the couple.

Bucky looked at him with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, I'll only get in the way with all this romance happening between you two." The blonde punched Bucky's free arm lightly, enjoying the blush that crept on his best friend's cheeks.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

Rose rolled her eyes at the boys. "Jeez, you make me feel like it's really you two on a date and I'm the awkward third wheel."

The blonde burst out laughing, holding his chest as he did. This was another thing he liked about Rose; she spoke her mind without any concern for who was around her. "Finally, someone who knows my pain!"

"Goodbye, Steve!" Bucky lightly shoved his best friend, laughing as he did. Steve held up his hands in surrender, waving to the couple before finally leaving the club. Bucky looked down at his date, her eyes staring at the dance floor. "Come on, they've started a slow song."

Rose let her date led her to the dance floor, his arm around her waist and his other hand holding hers. She moved her arm on his shoulder, practically no room between them as they dance to the rhythm of the song. He could feel the envious stares from everyone in the room, which only made him smile even more.

"So, Mr. Barnes, tell me about yourself." The linguist looked up at him through her eyelashes, a small smile playing on her full lips.

Her red lipstick was mocking him. Bucky wanted nothing more in the world but to kiss her right then, but he didn't want to spoil the moment with his selfish wants. He hummed in thought before answering. "Well, I met Steve when I was about seven-years-old. Some kids were trying to beat him up because Steve just had to tell them they were all idiots."

"Steve is a bigger troublemaker than I thought." Rose laughed at Bucky's annoyed facial expression. It was clear that the blonde has caused Bucky grief more than once, and yet he still stuck close. He was loyal to his friends, something Rose truly did enjoy in a man.

"You have no idea! Every. Single. Time, I try to tell him not to do something? He shrugs and says that 'gotta die someday'! I swear that kid is gonna give me premature grey hairs." He started to recall all the times Steve got himself into trouble and Bucky had to swoop in and save him. Steve made Bucky feel like a mother hen, trying to keep their punk ass baby chick alive.

One time, Bucky told Steve that he would catch a cold if he didn't wear his raincoat. It was pouring rain and Steve just stared at his best friend dead in the eyes, took off his jacket and waltzed in the rain like it was the first day of summer… he was bedridden for a week. Steve didn't like being told what was good for him, he especially didn't like being told to stay out of things.

"Me and Steve; till the end of the line," Bucky said, remembering the first time that they said that. He shook his head and looked down at his date. "Anyway, I've excelled off and on the field. I work in my dad's garage, trying to help any way I can. What about you?"

"I'm the only child, I was born in California but moved to France when I was eight. My best friend's name was Jessica, she was a hoot. She was wild, did strange things and spoke whatever was on her mind." The song changed its pass, but they continued their slow dance. She liked talking with Bucky, it was easy to talk about things. "My mother taught me how to sew, my father made sure I knew how to punch a man properly. They let me learn anything I wanted, from history to ballet, my parents would happily give it to me. They taught me to be kind, witty and a proper lady or least how to act the part."

Bucky liked how happy she looked when she spoke about her parents. She seemed to be content to share their memory with someone. Taking a step back, the brunette led his date back to the bar with his hand. "They sound amazing… I'm sorry that I won't get to meet them."

"My mother would have loved you, but my father would have been nervous around you." Rose took a seat on the stool, noticing that Bucky remained standing next to her with his arm around her hips. She laughed at the thought of Bucky meeting her father. "My father is quite protective, and he would know within two seconds that you were there to steal me away."

"You say that as though it was a bad thing," He pouted.

Shaking her head, the linguist teasingly tugged at his tie. They were only inches apart, it would only take a light pull of his tie and they would be kissing. "No, it wouldn't be. Personally, I think it would be an adventure that I could only take with you."

"Be careful, say stuff like that and I just might fall in love with you." His nose lightly touched hers. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her more than anything he ever wanted in the world. But if there was one thing he knew? Rose was a person who needs to initiate it.

"Good, makes this whole thing all that easier." Rose kissed his cheek lightly, her moving to hover over his as she spoke. "I think we should go."

"Me too."

He pulled away and offered up his arm. Rose placed her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked towards the coat desk. He helped her put on her coat before putting on his own, then offered his arm again. They talked the whole way to her apartment, sharing their likes and dislikes. Rose shared stories about her parents and Jessica, making Bucky laugh at all the ridiculous things she had done in her life. Bucky told her about the misadventures he and Steve would get themselves into. They also shared stories about previous dates, how they ended, what was wrong with them and why they didn't get into relationships with them.

They had a lot of things in common but found that they had some differences in opinions. One of them being married. Rose felt that she didn't need to be married to show how much she loved someone while Bucky thought it was a promise to each other that they would be together forever. There various of other things they disagreed on, but it wasn't something that would halt their relationship altogether. They both felt something, something that was beyond words and they were willing to give it a try.

Getting to her apartment door, Rose turned to Bucky and smiled. "We should do this again, I had a lot of fun, but I think we could leave Steve home for our next date."

"We can go to the dinner with him afterward," Her date smiled, his hands going to her hips. His eyes darted down to her red lips but were quick to meet her green eyes once more. "Or better yet? Plan a day when all three of us can go have fun, together."

Moving her hands to his chest, the linguist grinned. "Sounds like a grand ol' time."

Bucky's eyes now stared unashamedly at her lips. His head leaning down more and more with each second but stopped just before touching them. He was waiting for her to close the space between them. The five seconds before she met her lips with his was complete agony, he thought she would have pulled away and just wished him a goodnight before closing the door on him. But, there she was… kissing him full on the mouth.

His arms tightened around her, his head moving more to the side, so he could deepen the kiss further. He could feel her hands moving from his chest to around his neck, going on her tippy toes. Bucky sighed happily and lifted her off the ground, the action making her pull away and squeal. Rose looked down at Bucky and laughed, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him once more.

He slowly let her feet touch the ground before pulling away, grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rosie."

"See you tomorrow, Bucky." She moved to enter her apartment, but Bucky stopped her.

He cupped her face, brushing her cheek lightly as he smiled. "Call me James."

"Goodnight, James."

 **Please review, please!**


End file.
